Catch me
by detective-smartypants
Summary: Melinda finds it hard to trust, But she meets Jim. She wants to let him in. But, can she? Will she let her fears take over or will she find love? One Shot. R&R xx


**I totally got addicted to this song. so, i wan gonna use it for Lift me up, and i proberbly still will. But still. I decided i wanna write a oneshot with this song. so here you are, seeing as its an epic song :) **

**Song: Catch me - Demi Lovato **

**xPayGunnnnnnnn**

I walked through the emty streets of granvdiew on a cold winter night. I had just moved there. Everything in this town cought my eye when i was moving. The people, the innocence. Everything. I had wanted to find somewhere to open up a shop to sell antiques, it sounded like a perfect Job for me. A way to keep close with my other occupation. Though, that wasnt really optional.

Ever since i was a little girl, i had come to accept the fact that I had, as my grandmother called it, a gift. I Can see ghosts. My grandmother had always called them 'Earthbound Spirits'. I had chosen to use my gift, rather than ignore it. It didnt make sence to not use it, I had an oppertunity to help people and I had to take it. It sometimes had upsides. But most of the time, there were downsides. You see, in order to use this gift, i had to tell other people about it, in order to help the ghosts cross over into the light. This meant letting people in on something that, they either would accept and it would be like a miracle to them. Or else, they slammed the door on my face, or called me nuts. It's always a 50/50 situation that i hate being in.

So, this was the reason an antique store appealed to me. Because every antique tells a story, it can go so far back and teach you thinks you think youd never know. Also, most of the time they come with more than a story. They come with an attached spirit, and im here to help these spirits. So thats what i will do.

I walked into a small restraunt and sat down, it was pretty quiet. I wasnt paying much attention to anyone who was there, but i skimmed the room and someone cought my eye.

He was reading a book, with a coffee in hand. He had dark hair, he looked pretty well built. He had a perfect Jawline. His eyes, they were so hypnotysing. Deep, ocean blue. Sparkling, drawing me in. I quickly looked away from him. And drank my coffee and ate my dinner.

About halfway through my food, the waiter interrupted me. He walked up with a bottle of wine in hand. "miss, the gentleman over there, he sent this over to you" he said, gesturing towards the beautifull man. "tell him, thanks but no thanks" I said, smiling at him. He walked over and told him that i didnt want it. The man seemed not to understand why.

Another reason for disliking this gift. Men. I have to be able to trust a man enough to let them know, its hard to do that. Ive told guys before and they walked out on me. So i pretty much decided that i couldnt trust another guy, and that id never find someone that would truly love me.

But there was something about this guy. I dont know, maybe it was his beautifull eyes, or his smile, his teeth. I dont know. I watched him walk out and wondered, had i missed my chance?

It was a few days later, I was in the newsagents, picking up the paper and a bagel before i went to fill out some papers for the shop i was opening. I was standing in the queue, when he stood behind me "hey" he said, I looked at him and smiled "jim, Jim Clancy" he said, putting his hand out to shake "Uh...Melinda Gordon" i said "nice" he smiled again. That smile. wow. I was about to have a chat when i realised i was at the front of the queue, thank god. If I like him, I will get let down.

_**Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye**_

Another Few days past, i never saw _Jim_Again. When i said his name, it was like poetry, sweet poetry passing my lips like sweet soft silk, it felt great. I knew i liked him too much, i should keep my distance. I was opening my store for the first time, with my friend Andrea. I was standing at the counter when he walked in. _Remember, you dont like him, you dont like him_. I thought to myself. He walked over to the desk and again, he gave me that sweet smile. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. "John...right?" i asked, although i knew that wasnt it. I couldnt let him think that i remembered him to the extent he was all i could think about "Jim" he corrected "melinda?" he asked "yeah" i replied, looking down at my fidgeting hands. "nice shop" he said, making small talk. "yeah, thanks" i said "hey, i know ive only saw you twice, but i was wondering if your busy today at lunch?" he asked, i wanted to scream YES, but i knew what would happen next.

"sorry, i have so much to do today" i replied "okay, maybe some other time?" he said "yeah, maybe some other time" i said, and watched as he left the store, how could i get out of his enchanting web of things that made me want him more.

_**Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight**_

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

I was walking to work, three days later. I wasnt paying attention and with my coffee in hand, i slammed into something. I looked up. None other than, Jim. "oh, im so sorry" i said "its okay" he said, bending down to help me pick up all my things that had fell on the ground. When we were bent down, we had a moment when we just went silent and looked into each others eyes, it felt like forever. _Remember, he will only break your heart._ I though, I jumped up quickly "sorry i have to go" I said and rushed away.

_**See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you**_

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

"Maybe im being to harsh" i said to Andrea, who knew about everything. "you cant not give him a chance, he wants you, you want him, try and _bump_ into him again" she said "I dont know, im jsut scared" i said "dont be Melinda, he could be the one that will like you for who you are" she said "yeah maybe" i replied.

Maybe i was just being silly. But i was normal to be scared, right? I mean, when you go through your life knowing that there is always going to be that doubt for certain people you meet. Not everyone trusts you the way you learn to trust them.

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me  
**_

I was in Village Java, when he walked in. "hey" he said. I guessed that he was never going to give up, which made me want him any more. "hey, Jim" i said "okay, listen please can i take you out, i dont know why but i really want to get to know you, you seem honest, kind, kinda beautiful" he said "okay, tonight at 6, theres my card, call my cell" i said, and walked out. Forgetting to get the coffee, because i was in my highest heaven.

That night he picked me up. On the way to dinner he asked me "why did you play so hard to get?" he asked "i wasnt playing hard to get...I was scared" i said "of what?" he asked "I dont trust easily" i said "well...you can trust me...trust me" he laughed.

_**So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's for real**_

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me

It was three weeks later, and Jim and I were meeting up for dinner. I wasn going to tell him about my gift, this was the moment i was dreading, it could ruin everything.

"so" i started "theres something you dont know about me" I started "uhu" he said, listening "well...sometimes after someone dies...they dont leave, i mean their spirits, stay with us" i said "yeah" he said "and i can see...those spirits" I said, waiting on him to shout, to walk, but he didnt move "well...thats cool, and i think its amazing" he said "what?" I asked in shock, maybe i had misheard him. "i think that i love you and i believe you" he siad "oh my god, Jim thanks so much...I love you too, and i am glad that i could trust you" i said, leaning in for a kiss.

Maybe I could find someone who would love me for me. Maybe i had jist never tried hard enough.

_**If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me**_

**Well what do you think?! **

**I wrote this at 1am. so please dont be harsh ;) **

**Ly al xxx **

**pay x **


End file.
